


Иногда нужно спасать чудовищ

by kazeph



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeph/pseuds/kazeph
Summary: И Билли ждёт, когда Наташа снова исчезнет, так же, как и появилась — через окно, оставив за собой сухой поцелуй на чужой щеке, и улыбка медленно сползает с его лица."Ох, как ты права, Романова, ты бы только знала".Он по уши в дерьме.





	Иногда нужно спасать чудовищ

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler Bates — Frank's choice

     — Только не вляпайся в неприятности, — говорит ему Наташа, заявившись поздним вечером через окно в гостиной, когда Билли занят сборкой необходимых вещей. Ему почти жаль оставлять это место, ставшее ему родным в своей пустоте, которую не заполнить ничем, домом.  
       Билли улыбается, что аж скулы ломит. Простреленное плечо болит, но он ни единым движением не даёт понять, что  _всё, на секундочку, пошло совсем не по плану._  
       — Всё будет нормально.  
       — Могу помочь.  
       — Я справлюсь, знаешь же.  
       Наташа в ответ приподнимает брови; ни словам, ни улыбке не верит — Билли руку на отсечение готовь дать. Но она принимает сказанное с видом «дело твоё, но потом не говори, что не предупреждала и руку помощи не протягивала». О, на самом деле Билли бы не отказался: крови, пролитой ими вместе и порознь, хватило бы на целое море, чтобы погрузиться в него с головой и утонуть. Но собственная гордыня и желание лично Фрэнка Касла в могилу уложить слишком велики в нём; необходимость утереть нос сдохшему Роллинзу —  _боже, как это было красиво, ты бы оценила, Наташ, ты бы оценила_  — изнутри его царапает.  
       — Неужто беспокоишься за меня? — Билли всё ещё улыбается, когда Наташа большим пальцем буднично стирает засохшее пятно крови с его виска. Точно с таким же выражением лица она уложила семерых на операции в Багдаде, а потом обняла за шею Билли, который решил, что целоваться в предрассветных сумерках посреди трупов — хорошая идея.   
       — Не бери на себя слишком много, чудовище.  
       Наташа никогда не велась на его шарм и красоту. Наверное, поэтому Билли смог с ней сработаться где-то между Кандагаром и всем этим дерьмом. Наверное, при первой же встрече их демоны заочно обо всём договорились, позволяя сохранить эти странные взаимоотношения, заключающиеся в незапланированных появлениях в жизнях друг друга.  
       И Билли ждёт, когда Наташа снова исчезнет, так же, как и появилась — через окно, оставив за собой сухой поцелуй на чужой щеке, и улыбка медленно сползает с его лица.  
       _Ох, как ты права, Романова, ты бы только знала._  
       Он по уши в дерьме.  
  
       При следующей встрече Билли не может смотреть Наташе в глаза. Что уж говорить, он и на себя-то взглянуть не способен в чёртово зеркало, чтобы не разбить в следующее же мгновение: собственное лицо кажется хреново собранным пазлом, сплошным уродством.   
       _«Красавчик»_  теперь звучит издёвкой, без капли восхищения, к которому Билли привык с самого детства, и вызывает лишь желание скальп с ёрничающих снять.  
       Ему даже прикасаться к себе мерзко, но он, просыпаясь посреди ночи от одного и того же кошмара, всё равно обводит пальцами грубые, толстые и всё ещё болящие шрамы, практически бездумно, в слепой надежде, что всё это — дурной сон, от которого Билли вот-вот очнётся целый и невредимый в мире, где Фрэнк мёртв, а Роллинз после Кандагара больше никогда не появлялся в его жизни.  
       Наташа отыскивает его укрытие спустя полгода (уделывая все спецслужбы и самого Карателя всухую,  _ха_ ), да так изящно, что получается констатировать лишь факт её присутствия в своей спальне с бутылкой пива.  
       — Долго там стоять собираешься? — она делает глоток, впрочем, с застывшего на пороге и приросшему к нему Билли глаз не сводит.   
       — Иди сюда, — и хлопает по месту рядом с собой.   
       Билли медлит достаточно долго, перебарывая себя с желанием дверь захлопнуть и снова исчезнуть, но всё-таки проходит и садится. Смотрит в сторону и дёргается, когда Наташа заставляет посмотреть на себя, разворачивая, ухватившись за плечо. Скинуть бы, отстраниться, да только руки у Билли — все кровью буквально перепачканные, потому что с ним  _что-то не так_ , срывается с резьбы на раз-два, от чего число трупов растёт в той степени, что не заметить — крайне сложно; отлаженный механизм в голове перестал работать исправно,  _спасибо, Фрэнки_.  
       Ярость клокочет внутри, как закипающая кислота, органы разъедает. Билли мерзко и стыдно, потому что он  _облажался_  по полной программе.   
       Каждый раз, смотря на себя в зеркало, он вспоминает всё до мелочей: всю эту дикую боль, и собственный крик фантомом застревает в горле.  _Фрэнки, ты был прав, я этого никогда не забуду._  
       — Что же ты натворил-то, а? — Наташа цокает языком и стягивает с его головы ставший неизменной частью капюшон, волосы взъерошивает.   
      Билли оскаливается; напугать хочет, чтобы отвернулась и не смотрела на то уродство, которое из души его выбралось наружу. Фрэнк его демонов выпустил, чтобы миру показать, чтобы не вёлся он, мир этот, на красивую улыбку и точёный профиль.  
       О, как Билли хочет, чтобы Наташа поморщилась или —  _лучше_  — отшатнулась.   
      Но она смотрит, и в её глазах не отражается ничего, от чего Билли мог бы шарахнуться, позволить ярости затопить себя.  
       Для Наташи нет разницы: она всегда видела мир через те очки, которые давно стёклами внутрь разбились. Подобные фразы теперь смешными не кажутся.  
       — Я так облажался, — шепчет Билли, потому что всё это слишком. За последние месяцы он так привык к ненависти и неконтролируемой жажде мести, что накатившая на него слабость кажется чем-то иррациональным, но смахнуть эту пелену не получается.  
       Наташа тянет его к себе, позволяет уткнуться лбом в плечо.  
       — И теперь сдаёшься? — она обнимает его, практически баюкает. — Позволишь жалости к себе одержать верх?  
       — Никогда, — говорит он едва слышно и прикрывает глаза, цепляясь за Наташу, как за круг спасательный, наверняка оставляя ржавые следы на одежде. Наташе, наверняка, плевать.   
       — Тогда соберись. Ты всегда был чудовищем, Билли, — говорит она. — Просто теперь твои чары развеялись.   
      Билли ухмыляется до прошивающей боли.  
       — А ты, видимо, пришла на мой зов.   
  
       Он засыпает головой на её коленях в мыслях о том, что всё это кажется издёвкой с пародией на известную сказку. И, проваливаясь в сон, убаюканный лёгкими прикосновениями, слышит:  
       — Иногда нужно спасать чудовищ.


End file.
